The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile computing devices, and more particularly to control interfaces for mobile computing devices.
Small mobile computing devices enable the continued integration of computer system functionality into everyday life. For example, small mobile computing devices, such as miniaturized computers, input devices, sensors, detectors, image displays, wireless communication devices as well as image and audio processors, can be integrated into a device that can be worn by a user. Examples of wearable computing devices include watches, eyeglasses, sunglasses, goggles, jackets, and other articles of clothing that support various levels of functionality. Wearable computing devices potentially provide mobile and lightweight solutions to computing and communication challenges.
Smart watches, eyeglasses, and sunglasses are examples of wearable computing devices that can support traditional, rigid displays and hardware that is sufficient to provide useful functionality. Smart watches, for example, can incorporate touch sensitive liquid crystal or light emitting diode (LED) display technologies that are mature and analogous to technologies used in smart phone displays. In general, smart watches can also support sufficient hardware to provide functionality that includes time-keeping, location finding, fitness tracking, and making and receiving telephone calls. In general, users interact with smart watches via a graphical user interface (GUI), physical buttons, sliders, and switches. Size, weight, and wearability constraints, however, limit the functionality of wearable computing devices.